You Again?
by Dreamingonthemoon
Summary: Rachel is contemplating about a certain somebody after Regionals. And she misses him, more than ever.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel Berry sighed as she curled up in her bed. Glee club was progressing slowly but surely. Thanks to her songwriting skills, they were able to impress judges at Regionals. Rachel smiled as she remembered everybody else's faces when it was announced New Directions had won. Finn had even hugged her.

Finn.

Rachel shut her eyes. Finn had been so unpredictable lately. One moment he told her he still felt something and the next he was announcing he was officially with Quinn.

She just wanted somebody who cared. Someone who didn't try to change her. Someone as talented and Broadway- obsessed as her. Someone like Jesse. Jesse St. James.

She gasped. With all the drama she had forgotten about him. Well, as close to forgotten as someone like Rachel Berry could. Rachel had meticulously created a dialouge of the things should would scream at him when she saw him again, a perfect mixture of angst, tears, and anger. Because if there was one thing Rachel Barbara Berry knew it was that she would see him again. They were both destined to greatness, she knew that, and eventually she knew they would bump into each other at gala events.

Rachel laughed at the idea. Imagine Jesse St. James's face when he saw her. Imagine him trying to work his charm in order to keep things in order, as she began to out him out.

Imagine.

Rachel closed her eyes finally. She shouldn't be thinking about him. Not one apology on his part had been sent her after she ever so politely requested via email. It was almost a year since the whole egg incident. He had moved on with his life she assumed. After all, she had moved on. Hadn't she?

All Rachel Barbara Berry knew was that it had been 10 months 3 days and 45 minutes since she had last seen him. 7372 hours and 45 minutes since he had last smirked at her. Approximately 26280000 seconds since he had glanced at her. And she missed it, more than anything.

She opened her eyes suddenly as her phone vibrated. She looked down checking who it was.

Jesse St. James.

Her heart raced, adrenaline pumping through her veins.

Huh, speak of the devil.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: AHHH! Wow! I really didn't think anybody would alert, view or even review this story, SO THANK YOU!**

**Thank you to the person who reviewed, I am sooo sooo happy you enjoyed this story! Much love!**

**So without further ado here is my next chapter of this story, hope you like and review!**

Rachel's hand trembled as she held her phone in her hand. This was it. This is the moment were she could tell Jesse St. James exactly how she felt. Granted it wasn't in the circumstances she preferred but still, this was the moment. She opened the message of her phone.

_Remember to send the scripts to MY dorm not Issac's, hes a pig he loses everything -Jesse_

Of course, Rachel thought, her once racing heart slowly down dramatically. Jesse St. James wasn't one to apologize. Of course he had sent her a text diretced to someone was an accident, he wouldn't text her asking for forgiveness. Jesse was too proud for that. She couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. He had obviously moved on with his life and he had . He was moving toward his goal in life, while she was stuck in Lima, Ohio, a town too small for all her greatness. Well that's what her fathers told her at least.

Rachel Berry was stumped. She didn't know what to do, respond to a boy who probably had already forgotten her or ignore the message. She chose not to respond. She could just imagine that curly haired boy with those determined eyes so like hers, laughing at her. Mocking her. No, she couldn't let that happen, she wouldn't let that happen. She took a deep breath and was just to close her phone, when another message arrived. It was him again. Jesse.

_Crap! Sorry Rachel, I ment to send that message to somebody else. SO SORRY! -Jesse_

Rachel laughed at the irony. There it was, an apology directed toward her, just not on the subject she wanted. The story wasn't supposed to go like this, she thought. They were supposed to be face to face and have a heated argument. There were supposed to be tears, on both parts, and he was supposed to be on his knees apologizing. She would look at him with the same coldness he had treated her and refuse his apology. It was supposed to be epic.

She pushed back those thoughts quickly and texted him back quickly.

_It's fine._

Simple, she thought. But Rachel wasn't one for simple she read back her text message and quickly added more to it.

_It's fine. Although I highly suggest that you shouldn't even associate yourself with this Issac person, don't want anybody bringing you down right?- Rachel_

She pressed send quickly before she changed her mind again. Rachel tossed her phone on the floor. She let out a frustrated sigh. She had told herself she wasn't going add anything to let any bit of remorse show she was still bitter. But she had, that was her nature and if anything Jesse St. James brought it out.

She was starting to drift back into sleep when the sound of the phone vibrating snapped her eyes open. She wasn't going to look at it until morning she told herself. Jesse could wait. Or could he? Finally after a moment of deliberation she got off her bed to grab her phone.

_I'm going to Lima during my spring break. Lima Local Theatre. April 28. 6:30 pm function of Wicked. Meet me there.-Jesse_

The adrenaline pumped back into her body. The tables had turned once again, he wanted to see her. He. . See. Her.

She didn't even think about her response, she typed a quick yes and giggled. But a frown soon overtook her smile. Jesse St. James always had massive plans, he was like her in that way, planning everything. She was curious to see what his plan would be this time. This time she wouldn't be weak, she would be smart.

But then again she thought, you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is longer than the others...**

Rachel applied the last layer of chap stick on her lips. She smiled at her reflection nervously. It was April 28th the day Jesse had texted her for their meet up. She had decided to wear something casual, but not too casual, something classy, something sophisticated, something she classified as schoolgirl librarian dressy chic. Perfect, Rachel thought giving herself one last look at the mirror. She rushed downstairs and quickly said goodbye to her dads. They knew she was going to see Wicked, but not with Jesse. A minor detail in the bigger scheme of things she thought.

"Bye daddies!" she said as she rushed out the front door. It wasn't until she was in the parking lot of the theatre when she began to have her doubts.

What if he had lied? What if he forgot? So many what if's rushed through Rachel's head? She checked the time, 6:10. She made up her mind quickly and got off the car. She was a dignified person, she reminded herself, whether he showed up or not she would enjoy the performance of Wicked.

She entered the theater, surprisingly it was already to fill up and the first rows were already full, so she opted for a seat near the back. It wasn't the best seat, but the theatre was small and she could still see the stage quite clearly. She relaxed; it was currently 6:20, so there was 10 minutes until the performance started. She looked around searching for him, he was nowhere in sight, she double checked her phone just in case he had texted her. Nothing. Rachel began to get anxious, had Jesse St. James really stood her up?

The lights began to dim as the show was to begin to start, still no sign of him. Rachel clenched her jaw tightly, disappointment clearly evident on her face. She was such an idiot, she thought, of course Jesse wouldn't show up, that was Jesse. No matter, she thought forcing a smile on her face, she would enjoy the performance.

She was so engrossed in the musical that she didn't notice somebody taking a seat next to her halfway through the first act. I wasn't until said person scoffed while one of the actors was singing did she turn.

There he was, Jesse St. James, in the flesh. He hadn't changed much, but Rachel did notice he had let his hair grow longer by at least an inch and he had changed the type of cologne he used to wear. She gaped at him with an open mouth, speechless. Her mind had gone blank; all those tiring hours of creating the perfect script for when they met again flew out of her mind. He looked back at her, a slight smirk on his lips.

He turned back his gaze toward the stage and whispered, "This production of Wicked is a travesty, the girl playing Elphaba clearly didn't warm up, and she was off tune for almost the complete song!"

Rachel looked back to the stage, it was true, the singer had made a quite fatal mistake by messing up some of the words. But nobody had noticed or seemed to care, except for Jesse and Rachel who very loudly gasped.

"Travesty indeed!" Rachel said, almost on autopilot. She internally groaned. Her first words to Jesse St. James weren't supposed to be that. It was supposed to be something much more...deep.

"Why didn't you audition, I'm pretty sure you would win the part by a landslide, your talent is more than everyone in this production together" he said leaning toward her.

He had said it so casually and confident as if there was no doubt that Rachel was the best thing Lima, Ohio had. She smiled, but for he first time is a long time, it was genuine. She had missed how he had made her feel.

She looked over to him again. "You know sectionals, regionals, glee clubs, school, I was just too busy" she replied looking down.

He looked at her with a confused face on. Rachel always made time for things. Always. Music was her passion and Jesse was pretty damn sure, the Rachel he knew would be the first in line to audition for Wicked.

Rachel was the one this time who scoffed and disrupted his thinking.

"The acting is quite mediocre also" she said, leaning forward slightly.

"Quite." Jesse said quietly agreeing to her assessment., "So mediocre, I think we should leave." Jesse said looking back at her.

Rachel looked at him surprised. Rachel hadn't expected him to do that. She nodded numbly , the shock still running through her body. He grabbed her hand and walked her out of the theater, while Rachel was having an internal struggle with herself.

This was never in her crazy dreams she used to think up of him. She didn't know what to do or how to respond, she was beyond confused. Take a chance, see what happens, she told herself.

Jesse let go of her hand once he had led them to the parking lot next to his car. He narrowed his eyes, analyzing her face carefully.

"Where are you Rachel" he asked firmly.

"Well, here of course." Rachel replied taking the easy answer out, she knew what he really wanted answered.

"No.", he said " Where is the Rachel that would be running first in line to audition for one her most favorite broadway musicals, where did the spark go?"

Rachel took a deep breath, " The spark is still there Jesse, you are a fool if you think it has left, its just.. diminished slightly." she finished arching her head up high.

"Why?" he asked

Rachel's eyes widened. Was he serious? Did he really just ask that, she thought. Jesse was really messing up her plans that she had of payback.

"Many reasons, some including you" she said finally after a long pause.

He cupped his hand around her face and looked at her directly in the eye.

"I'm sorry Rach, you know that I had to do that, I needed to get out of this place don't tell me you wouldn't do the same" he said smiling

Rachel was smiling at him too, almost laughing at him. Whether she would do the same to him if she had the chance, she didn't know. All she knew was that she had an itching desire to punch him square in the face.

She quickly composed her face and responded, "If you think that was an apology, you are sadly mistaken"

She tore his hands off her face, "You once said I deserved epic romance" she said her eyes shining, "Show me it" she whispered leaning her face dangerously close to him.

He closed his eyes expecting her mouth to meet his. Rachel smirked, looking him over once. With all the energy she could muster she lifted her hand and slapped him on his right cheek. He opened his eyes astonished.

"Revenge is sweet isn't it?" she grinned happily and with a dramatic flip of her hair she left him.

Rachel walked back to her car. The evening had not really gone to what she expected it to go, but she smiled, she was able to slap Jesse. That was something, right? But Rachel had the the sinking feeling it had really been a big mistake. She groaned as she turned on the engine to her car. What had she done?

Her phone vibrated as she got a text. From Jesse of course, she thought.

_Breadstix tomorrow at noon, don't say no or I will personally get you out of your house-Jesse_

Rachel groaned even louder, she knew she couldn't say no. She knew he had enough personality to be able to charm himself back into her parents good graces. But she felt excitement, although she was "mad" at him, she couldn't help feeling happy. Being around somebody that didn't want to bring her down was sighed as she entered her house driveway. So much to think about. She opened her front door and to her surprise all the light in her house where on. It was already 9:30. Her parents usually turned everything off strictly at 9. Rachel furrowed her eyebrows together. Strange, she thought. She walked toward the kitchen where she heard voices.

"Daddies?" she asked entering the door.

The sight in front of her instantly made her skin pale. There were her dads having a civil conversation with him, Jesse St. James.

"How nice of you to join us Rachel" Jesse said smiling at her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I updated this late because I already had something written, but I didn't like it so I rewrote it.. Yeah... I still kinda don't like it but ehh**

**Anyways I hope you like it and review!**

"How did you even get here before me! I left before you!" Rachel screeched.

"I took a shortcut and I drive faster." Jesse replied waving his hand in the air.

"But, what? You… Ughh!" Rachel rambled out.

"Will you sit down with us now?" Jesse asked, gesturing to the empty chair in front of him.

Rachel glared daggers at him, but listened and took her seat. "Impossible.. Didn't even see his car…" she mumbled.

"What was that?" he asked innocently.

Rachel was seeing red now. She knew that he had heard her quite clearly because he had smirked slightly when she had said that. How dare he try to embarrass her! She gave him a forced smile and turned to her dads.

"So, why is he here and why aren't you mad at him" Rachel asked with a strained voice.

"He says he want to redeem himself and that he is incredibly sorry" her dad Hiram said, "He even brought us a pie" he added pointed towards the countertop. Rachel noticed the calmness of both of her dads faces. It was too calm, she twisted her face in conclusion.

"But why aren't you throwing him out the door and cursing him to the next world!" Rachel blubbered. It was unbelievable.

"Oh we are mad at him indeed," her dad Leroy replied giving Jesse a deadly stare. "But we were able to negotiate an agreement." Her fathers ever the peace makers, she thought biting her lip.

Rachel took a deep breath. Jesse had planned this to the smallest detail. He had known she would have refused his apology the first time. He had even brought a pie! It seemed as though he also had made a detailed script of how they would meet also, except his was going according to plan.

"I was just telling your fathers of how much we enjoyed watching Wicked together" He said reaching out for her hand.

Rachel hid her hands under the table. He really had nerve. She wasn't going to let him win. Her dads looked so calm as if nothing bad had ever happened between them. Rachel looked at her fathers, questioning them with her eyes.

"It was okay." she said curtly, not looking directly in his eyes. "Although it is quite late you should leave "she said standing up.

"You're right, I've told your fathers everything I needed too tell them" Jesse said nodding his head toward her dads.

Rachel sighed in relief, he would leave finally, and she would have time to think over her thoughts. He stood up too giving each of her fathers a handshake. She raised one of her eyebrows; Jesse really knew how to change someone's opinion. She followed him outside the door, both of them silent until she shut the door behind her.

"Shortcut? How is that even possible? And how did you get my dads to actually talk to you!" she hissed.

"There's on off road trail that gets you here 10 minutes faster plus I was driving fast so I had about 18 minutes on you." He said calmly. He started to walk away from her leaving her still with many questions.

"Where are you going? Come back here! Answer my questions!" she said running up behind him.

"Tomorrow Breadstix, wear something nice" he said tapping her nose.

He started to walk toward the empty lot across her house, where his car was parked. Rachel opened her mouth but no words were able to form. She was frozen watching him leave silently. Jesse had a way of getting her, stripping down all her defense mechanisms. She walked silently back inside her house, her dads waiting for her.

"Don't think I will drop this." she said to both of them before heading upstairs. Tomorrow was a new day, she thought changing out of her clothes quickly, it would be Friday, but there would be no school, due to her spring break. She got into her pajamas and quickly jumped into her bed. Jesse was the last thing she thought of before she fell into deep sleep.

The sun woke Rachel up the next morning. She stretched, getting out of her bed following her normal morning routine. She casually glanced toward the clock mounted on her bathroom wall, it read 11;00. Rachel panicked and quickly ran out of her bathroom to her closet. Jesse had told her he wanted to see her at 12:00 and here she was an hour before they were supposed to meet in her pajamas. He had told her to dress nice, but what did Jesse St. James consider nice? She didn't have time to consider, she quickly thought. She grabbed the first dress she found and quickly changed into it. On her way out of her bedroom she grabbed one of her headbands and rushed downstairs. Her dads had already left for work so she was home alone. She checked the time again, 11:20. Breadstix was only a couple of minutes from where she lived so she decided to walk.

Things had changed so much in the last couple of days. Everything was so much more challenging. If somebody asked her what she thought of Jesse St. James a couple of days ago she would have been sure of her answer, but now? Not so much.

Breadstix was like the fine dining restaurant of Lima. All of the couples came here to eat and Rachel's dads had brought her here every time she had won first place in something. Which was quite often. The workers there already knew her by name. She entered the place wondering if Jesse would be there already, and he was. He was in the front table watching her enter.

"Good, I didn't have to drag you out." he said when she sat down.

She looked up to him silently, pulling her mouth into a tight pout.

"What do you want." she said quietly.

"Is it so wrong for trying to get you back? I mean I know I hurt you Rach, but you have hurt me before too, and I like you." he said running his hand through his hair.

"Who do you think you are! You leave me completely destroying my ego and then you try to win me back? What are you playing Jesse? Rachel said almost screaming.

"I once told you I would never hurt you" Jesse said in a low voice his eyes looking down, " and I know I broke that, but let me try to fix it! Damn it Rachel, I'm sorry! "

Rachel looked at him for a long a time. The boys features looked genuine, but he was an expert actor. She thought over his words in her mind. Rachel wanted to believe him, she really did, but Jesse was always very calculating, he wasn't spontaneous.

She would play along with this game, she decided. Her life had been pretty bland lately beside the Finn drama. Besides Jesse was leaving when his spring break was over, she needed a little fun.

"If we were to restart this… friendship, hypothetically speaking of course, I want a proper apology for ALL the offenses you have made against me," Rachel said leaning forward against the table, " and I demand

trust.."

"You wish is my command" he replied , an impish grin spread through his face.

"Don't think I won't use that against you" Rachel smiled back.

She was having fun, genuine real fun, and it was all due to his arrival. It wasn't until then did she truly realize what Jesse St. James did to her, she was smiling more and her bossy persona was coming out more than ever. She didn't feel imprisoned, she felt liberated. The evening was progessing surprisingly well and he was acting like a complete gentlemen. They covered all topics from wanna be pop stars to musical prodigies. As the end of the night came to a close Jesse raised her had to her.

"Friends?"he asked confidenly.

"Friends" she told him back, nodding her head toward him.

**A/N: yeah so im super nervous about this chapter!aghh so hard to write! I wanted Rachel to realize that she did actually feel something real for Jesse and let herself accept that fact, Jesse obviously feels for Rachel too, but he may or may not have another motive for pursuing Rachel. Jesse is ambitious and wants to kill 2 birds with one stone sorta thing, that will come back later to haunt him...**

**The reason Rachel's dads didn't freak out over Jesse being there was because before Rachel came , Jesse really got it from her dads, they practically gave him a time period to mend things before they took matters into their own hands because what they want primarily is their daughters happiness, should I add that as an outtake? idek.. sorry for ranting so much lol...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: heres the next chapter! ugh i had everything typed and my computer died so I had to rewrite :( Yay Glee is back on TV!**

It is a glorious day, Rachel thought as she ran downstairs. The day before Jesse had finally said sorry. She had forgiven him in a quite benevolent matter, if she thought so herself. But she was Rachel Berry and she didn't let anybody, not even Jesse St. James off that easy. Sure, she had told him her main conditions of having a renewed friendship, but she didn't really specify the minor details. They were nothing really, she thought to herself. But Rachel had a feeling Jesse wasn't completely honest with her either. No matter, she thought two can play this mouse and cat game.

Rachel really didn't know what she was going to do during the day, all she knew is that she needed to get out of her house. It was quite a clear day in Lima, sky was clear, sun shining, birds singing, everything was perfect, or at least it seemed until on Jacob Ben Israel popped out of nowhere.

"I want $50 and your underwear." he said looking at her expectantly.

Rachel rolled her eyes. Jacob was obsessed with her, it had flattered her quite a bit in the beginning, now it just freaked her out.

"Now Jacob, while I am impressed with your ability to stalk me the answer is no." she said waving her hand off in the air trying to shoo him off.

"I saw you last night," he said pushing his glasses up "with quite a interesting character I might add"

"Lies!" Rachel said glaring him down, "I was home all day yesterday"

'I wonder what the school will say about you and your ex-flame rekindling your romance" Jacob added, taking out his phone typing something quickly.

"We were just talking!" Rachel screamed at him trying to walk past him.

"So you admit to seeing him! Last chance my princess! Give me what I want and your secret will be safe with me!" He said eyeing her up and down eagerly. Rachel shuddered, he was really just a creep.

Racchel turned away from him walking the other direction, walking toward the streetlight. He didn't have any proof right? If he didn't then there would be nothing he would have as evidence nothing at all, she hoped Jesse wouldn't decide to show up all of the sudden now that they were on "friend" basis. she looked back behind her to check if Jacob was following her, and he was but he was trying to do it "undercover", which didn't really work with him. She could see his giant hair from a mile away.

She saw some cars at the stoplight as she approached it. Please, please, please! Dont be Jesse! she internally screamed at a car that looked vaguely like his. The windows were rolled down and some Journey sing was playing, the driver was singing along, the voice that could only belong to him, Jesse. He hadn't noticed her yet so Rachel turned around, her back facing his car. She could still spot Jacob was was still unsuccessfully trying to hide next to a tree. He fell over awkwardly taking a pile a leaves with him. She laughed on a reflex, not noticing that her laugh was would make Jesse turn in her direction. Not noticing that he wouldn't notice a car coming directly at his.

Rachel didn't realize there was even a crash until she saw Jacob's eyes go wide, no longer staring at her but somewhere past her. On instinct she looked back, the scene before her seemed surreal. It was like a movie where everything was in a weird third person point of view. She snapped back into focus, thinking about the reality of things. Did that just happen? DId a car really crash into HIS car? Things like that didn't happen to people like her or Jesse. They were successful people who achieved their dreams. They didn't get into accidents, they didnt! Rachel thought to herself. She was frozen in place watching as the people around her rushed to help the victims of the crash. She heard somebody say something about one of the victims being stuck in the car, she heard rushed paramedics screaming at each other trying to save lives. Then, it clicked, everything around her seemed to go from a slow motioned state to fast forward. She realized what an idiot she must have looked like, just standing there in front a of a car crash scene.

Jesse, she thought again, she looked back toward the scene looking for him. She noticed his curly hair as he was being carried away in a gurney. And she was frozen once again as they took him away, it all turned so.. real. The irony she thought bitterly, there was never any car crashes in Lima, and out of al people it had to be to Jesse. She still stood still, in the same, until the ambulance drove away. It really happened, she thought over to herself. Rachel didn't cry the adrenaline was still rushing through her veins.

Forget the vengeance plans, forget the scripts, forget that he hurt you, forget everything!,she thought. Panic started to bubble through her. She needed to see him. Although she had spent longer without seeing him she knew he was okay. But now, Rachel didn't know, the whole front side of her car was scrunched like paper. She ran home, running inside her house desperately looking for her father's second car keys, they wouldn't miss it. SHe found them after a while and rushed to the door of her car frantically trying to open it. She entered the car turning it on.

Sheer determination was evident on Rachel's face as she was talking to the nurse.

"I'm sorry young lady, but only direct family is allowed inside!" the secretary said.

"Do you know who I am!" Rachel screeched, all other noise or talk in the lobby fell silent " I am Rachel Barbara Berry, future broadway star! Your children and grandchildren will worship the ground I walk on so let me in!"

The secretary gave her a forced smile and with sickly sweet voice said " Unless you happen to be his wife or cousin or sister, I'm afraid you will not be given permission inside"

"We got married in Vegas! Shotgun wedding! " Rachel said desperately, she knew it wouldn't work but it was worth a shot.

Rachel knew what she had to do, she put her best acting face before she started to cry on the counter. Compassion was her only hope.

"It's just that I want to know if my babies will have its father okay! I really love him and it s been so hard paying bills and we are gonna have twins" Rachel fake sobbed. Jesse really was going to get a laugh out of this lie if it worked she thought.

"Oh. YOu never mentioned pregnancy, that's why you said shotgun wedding right?" the secretary said in completely different tone a voice, "Umm he's on the second floor, room 234"

Rachel "sniffled" and took the elevator, she couldn't feel but smug at her expert acting that worked. She always knew she had natural talent.

She quickly found his room and braced herself for how she was going to see him, she held her breath as she opened the door.

But what she saw was completely ... anticlimatic. Jesse St. James was reading Time magazine as he ate jello on his hospital bed. No permanent damage, or scars, from what she could see just a broken leg and a few bruises.

"Whatt?" Rachel scoffed "But.. I .. Why aren't you hurt!" she said finally forming a sentence.

He shrugged " Lucky, I guess." he said going back to his reading.

"You narcissistic idiot!" Rachel said slapping away his magazine to the floor, "Do you know how worried I was! Don't ever leave me again!"

"Of course your most royal highness" Jesse said with a exaggerated sarcasm.

Rachel's cheeks suddenly flared red., "You don't even know the lie I had to tell the secretary so she'd let me in" she groaned covering her face.

"You should have just come during visitation hours Rach, no big deal" he said pointing to the sign of visitation hours. 12-9 it said, it was barley 10:30.

"So what did you say" Jesse asked trying to seem disinterested.

"Well let's just say, that by the way gossip goes around in this town, everyone will think we are going to have twins and we eloped in Vegas" she said in her best dignified voice.

Jesse raised an eyebrow high before he erupted in laughter, " I missed your crazy ideas Rach" he finally said after he stopped laughing.

" And I missed you too" he added more seriously.

" Of course you missed me, we are like the same person!" Rachel smiled.

" You are quite a self absorbed character you know" Jesse playfully said throwing his pillow at her.

"Fine. Missed You." she said throwing the pillow back at him.

"Good" he said pulling his head into the pillow.

That boy really did have a way of getting to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

Love. What a curious thing. It was strong, like a magnet always pulling your mind toward the person you felt for. An interesting emotion, but totally unwanted at the moment, Rachel thought. Things were going to fast, just a week ago she wouldn't eve think of forgiving Jesse St. James, but now they were even friends. She had just come back home from the hospital, and like she predicted every person that had ears had begun to whisper about Rachel Berry and her "twins".

_Come over to my house right away. Emergency glee meeting.-Finn_

Rachel wasn't stupid and she was honestly offended that Finn thought she would fall for the little "emergency glee meeting ", she knew the glee club just wanted to know if the rumors were true. She sighed as she picked up her dads car keys again. They had gone out of town for the day and left her the second car they owned for "emergencies".

Finn Hudson lived in a newer part of town. Since his mom and Kurt's dad decided to get married , they decided on a fresh start and bought a new home. She frowned as she pulled up at the driveway, Finn was outside waiting for her pacing around the tree in the front yard. She could spot everybody from the Glee clubs car, even maybe more. She gathered up her thought of how to explain the truth to them before stepping out of the car.

"Rachel!" Finn said as soon as she got out of the car, "come inside we've been waiting."

Everybody's stare was on her, she sat awkwardly next to Mercedes and Mike who continued to stare at her not caring if she noticed. The room filled with awkward silence.

"So.." Finn said trying to start the conversation "um so are you really having twins"

The room erupted in questions as soon as that was said.

"Sleeping with the enemy Rachel? Really!"

"Dude, I heard her parents were going to send her away to a boarding school... in Asia"

"Guys," Rachel said as everybody started arguing about what rumor was true.

"No, no, no I heard from a quite reliable source that St. James went all ballistic cuz this was going to ruin his career or whatever," Tina said.

"I heard you were having mermaid kids" Brittany said quite seriously.

"How could you be this stupid!'

"I mean we'll support you and all but.."

"You just ruined your life!"

"Guys," Rachel said again calmly.

"Why did you even sleep with that guy, sure he's got a decent face but that attitude ugh, total turnoff" Santana groaned.

"I say we go beat up St. James, he can't just do this to our girl Rach" Puck said, everybody began to murmur in agreement.

"You don't have anything to worry about Rachel! We are a family, and we'll support you always" Finn said grabbing her shoulder.

Rachel smiled, peeling Finn's arm off of her.

"I am not having a child with Jesse St. James nor do I intend to any soon, so everybody can go calm down and back to your respective homes" Rachel laughed, looking at all their faces. They all narrowed their eyes simultaneously, not quite believing wha she had said.

"So you guys didn't elope in Vegas either, right?" Mercedes asked.

"What? No! Of course not you guys all know if been in Lima, I haven't traveled anywhere!" Rachel exclaimed. She couldn't believe that they had that little trust in her.

"How did you guys even here about that rumor?" Rachel asked trying to make the rooms atmosphere playful. All eyes directed towards Kurt.

"I heard some old ladies talk about it, so of course I had to tell Mercedes who told Tina , who told Mike , who told Puck, who told Santana, who told everybody else, plus Jacob Ben Israel blogged it." Kurt said shrugging. Everybody nodded their heads in agreement.

"But we totally know that was a lie now Rachel, I mean you would never give that jerk another chance, right?" Finn said smiling.

Rachel was at crossroads. She didn't want to lie to them about seeing Jesse as a friend, but she didn't want to tell them either, just imagining the reaction was a horrific experience. Just do it! her mind screamed at her. They had no right to criticize hershe thought quickly. They only cared when it was at their convenience, she said o herself.

"I have a confession to make, Jesse St. James and I have resumed or friendship." Rachel said loudly over them. They had already started talking about other things , biut when she said that, they all fell quite again. Their mouths were open, like fish she thought, smiling to herself a little.

"WHAT!"

"Girl, he played you once don't fall for it again!"

"How? Why? When? What in the world.."

"I really have a bad feeling about that."

"Are you serious Rachel?" Finn asked quietly after everybody calmed down.

"Yes, I am." Rachel said clearly.

"I just, I cant, wow Rachel, I just- need a moment" Finn said standing up, closing his eyes and leaving the room, to go upstairs.

"Is everybody done telling me how much of an idiot I am ?" Rachel asked as she watched him leave, " because quite frankly I don't want to be here." she said bluntly.

Nobody answered, and instead of helping Rachel, it hurt her much more. How dare they? she thought. She knew they were worried about the whole Jesse thing, but he wasn't even in high school anymore. He could do virtually nothing with the whole Vocal Adrenaline vs. New Directions competition. She didn't even need their full support, just their acceptance. She left angrily, but now in the safety of her car she cried. How it happened she didn't know, but she found herself driving toward the hospital Jesse was staying at. Although he didn't have any serious injuries, the doctors wanted him to stay just to make sure.

...

"I'm back" she said sniffling and drying her eyes.

"Knew you'd be back!" he replied smugly "what's wrong" he added after he noticed her eyes were red.

"I wish they could just accept that we're friends again, I mean everybody's fine with Finn and Quinn dating again and they are all calling me stupid, just cuz I'm on speaking terms with you" Rachel whispered, hiding her face with her hand.

" I mean they only use me when I do something good for Glee club, nobody even wanted to do the original song idea" Rachel said sitting on the side of Jesse's bed. " I'm just the annoying short girl no one likes" she said laughing bitterly.

"You are so overlooked, you know that" Jesse softly said rubbing her back.

"I know, tthat's why I don't let it get to me, most of the time"Rachel smiled, standing up from the bed.

"Can you pick me up tomorrow, I don't have anybody that will drive me back to my aunt's" Jesse asked her changing subject.

"Why?"

" They aren't in town they just left me the house" Jesse said shrugging it off like it was no big deal.

But Rachel was dying on the inside. He didn't have any reason to come to Lima on his Spring Break, no family engagements. He really wanted to see me, she thought, her heart soared.

"Yeah, I'll pick you up' Rachel replied trying to sound as casual as he had sound like.

Rachel was suddenly really looking forward to tomorrow.

**A/N: Review? please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:Thanks for reviewing and alerting! This is the next chapter and Jesse and rachel finally sing a duet here! and I hope you enjoy! Please review! **

**P.S. If you haven't heard Adeles's song One and Only I suggest you hear it because it'll come up later this chapter :)**

Rachel was awoken the next morning y the mass of text messages she got. All for Glee Club. All of them went along the same lines, _SORRY RACHEL_, or _I went to far with the insults,_ or _I crossed the line im soo sorry,_but Rachel deleted everyone of them as she received them. She didn't want to think about them today, maybe next week when school started. Didn;t they know, she thought, she had already forgiven them. Yes she could be stuck up, but nationals were coming up and the glee club when they were not being jerks were her family.

Jesse was already waiting for her when she got to the hospital. He smiled as she approached. He got up with the help of his crutches for his broken leg and walked a little towards her.

"Can you even walk with that?" she asked, eyeing the crutches suspiciuosly back and forth.

"Surprisingly yes" Jesse smirked. Rachel laughed annd poined to the direction of the car.

"So where is the house the infamous Jesse St. James is staying at " Rachel asked playfully once they got settled in the car.

"Drive straight" Jesse said simply. Rachel listened to him only because she was curious where he wanted to go. After many wrong roads and twists and turns they finally got to the place Jesse wanted to be at. Lima's only record store.

"Here?" Rachel whispered. It was were they had first met.

"Yeah, come on" he replyed opening the door.

Rachel's body buzzed with anticipation. What was he planning? Jesse walked pretty fast for a guy with a broken leg Rachel thought, when she saw how ahead of her he was. In the start, right after the breakup , she used to come every week, hoping he would show up. The record shop was always changing, many didn't like it, but Rachel loved the smell of it. She knew it was weird, but she liked the smell of old and new mixing together. She heard a piano playing and her heart stopped. What was Jesse doing?

"What are you doing?" she hissed as he started playing a few keys.

"Sing with me." he said simply handing her a sheet of music.

"One and Only by Adele?" she said.

(** A/N:**Jesse's verses are like _**this**_ and Rachel's are like _this_, when they sing together its like _this_)

Jesse just smiled and started singing

**_You've been on my mind,  
>I grow fonder every day,<br>Lose myself in time,  
>Just thinking of your face,<br>God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go,  
>You're the only one that I want, <em>**

Rachel smiled and started to sing the following part. was this really what he thought?

I_ don't know why I'm scared,__  
>I've been here before,<br>Every feeling, every word,  
>I've imagined it all,<br>You'll never know if you never try,  
>To forgive your past and simply be mine,<em>

Their eyes connected as they sang the next part together in harmony.

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only,  
>Promise I'm worth it,<br>To hold in your arms,  
>So come on and give me a chance,<br>To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,  
>Until the end starts, <em>  
>A ghost of a smile appeared on Jesse's face as he sang the next line of verses to Rachel.<p>

**_If I've been on your mind,  
>You hang on every word I say,<br>Lose yourself in time,  
>At the mention of my name,<br>Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close,  
>And have you tell me whichever road I choose, you'll go? <em>**  
>Rachel sang he next words. It was weird how accurate they were<p>

_I don't know why I'm scared,  
>'Cause I've been here before,<br>Every feeling, every word,  
>I've imagined it all, <em>

Jesse responed to those verses with the one that followed

**_You'll never know if you never try,  
>To forgive your past and simply be mine, <em>**

They botth sang the chorus again together in their little world. Perfect notes.

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only,  
>I promise I'm worth it, mmm,<br>To hold in your arms,  
>So come on and give me a chance,<br>To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,  
>Until the end starts,<em>

**_I know it ain't easy giving up your heart,_**  
><strong><em>I know it ain't easy giving up your heart,<em>**  
><em>Nobody's pefect,<em>  
><em><strong>(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart)<strong>,_  
><em>Trust me I've learned it,<em>  
><em>Nobody's pefect,<em>  
><strong><em>(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart),<em>**  
><em>Trust me I've learned it,<em>  
><em>Nobody's pefect,<em>  
><strong><em>(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart),<em>**  
><em>Trust me I've learned it,<em>  
><em>Nobody's pefect,<em>  
><strong><em>(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart),<em>**  
><em>Trust me I've learned it,<em>

_So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only,_  
><em>I promise I'm worth it,<em>  
><em>To hold in your arms,<em>  
><em>So come on and give me a chance,<em>  
><em>To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,<em>  
><em>Until the end starts,<em>

**_Come on and give me a chance,_**  
><strong><em>To prove I am the one who can walk that mile, until the end starts<em>**

They finished singing, a small crowd had already begun to gather around them. Their gazes bore into each others, stuck in their own little bubble.

"I really missed doing that" Jesse said smiling.

Rachel beamed at him, "You always know the perfect thing to pick me up you know"

"Of course I do, now get up at let's get me home" he said smugly.

Rachel stood, getting to the car before Jesse. Did he really mean the lyrics? she thought. If so, what were their current situation be?

"My aun't house is on this street all the way down to the left its the first house " Jesse said buckling up his seatbelt.

They drove in silence, not awkward silence but calm, peaceful silence.

"That's it." Jesse said pointing to the house.

It was a grand Victorian era style two story building home. It had giant wisteria trees on its front yard and small flowers adorened the sidewalk leading to the front door.

"Wow." Rachel breathed. Her house was nice too, but it had a much more modern feel compared to this house.

"I've seen better" Jesse said shrugging.

Rachel entered the front door carefully, the inside looked as delicate and expensive as the front. Rachel tried avioding stepping on the wood floor to hard, she didn't want to damage anything.

"Can you help me upstairs Rach?" Jesse said at the base of them " I don't think I'll make it on my own"

"The things I do for you!" Rachel said rolling he eyes playfully.

"Just to the top my Broadway diva" Jesse answered back with the same tone.

My, Rachel thought, he said my, don't overanalyze Rachel! she scolded herself mentally. but Rachel couldn't help it, thosands of different scerios flashed through her head, one after another.

"Thanks for helping me" Jesse said suddenly.

All of Rachel's scenarios soon faded to black. She was getting to ahead of herself! She hadn't even noticed they had gotton to the top of the stairs!

"Uh, yeah sure, It'll be a great story to tell once our musical theater careers have really taken off" Rachel replied.

"Do you want to see my room, I promise it's not like the rest of the house" Jesse said, his hand on his door handle.

Rachel's heart leaped. Never had she imagined the day Jesse St. James would invite her inside of his room. Well his room in his aunt's house. Rachel nodded and he opened the door. He wasn't lying his room was way different than the rest of the house. The wall were painted a steel gray, not that you could see much of the walls, they were covered in play posters Jesse had collected over the years. One side of the wall was his graduation pictures, him and Vocal Adrenaline at Nationals, a picture of UCLA stapled in the middle of it. He had a keyboard in a far right corner near his giant king sized bed. Rachel wa sentranced as how she looked up at the ceiling she saw silver musical notes painted on.

"Wow, this is.. amazing" Rachel breathed.

"And this isn't even my real real room" he said. "you havent even seen the best part" he said motioning for her to follow him. She followed his to the closet, or at lest what she thought was his closet and gasped. He had old vinyl records decorating the walls, CD's from every music genre imaginable lined his shelves. His many trophies aligning the floor. In the middle of it all was a grand piano, that unlike the keyboard in the other part of his room was clean without a speck of dust,

"This is just so undescribable" Rachel said staring at everything.

"Come over here" he said pointing to a part of the wall that wasn't covered in old records.

"This is my autograph wall, I've got all the greats" he said pointing to some " I've got Barbara," Jesse smiled as he sa Rachel's eyes bug out " and Patti, Sarah Brightman, but here" he said pointing to one that was higher above the rest " is the best of them all, she's a young singer but I'll know she'll make it big.

Rachel strained her eyes trying to see what girl he could possibly be talking about. A twinge of jealousy went down her spine.

"That girl, when she sings, oh man , it's like another world! It's like she's saying those words with so much emotion it can only be for you, She is an intense human , but she never gives anything less than great when she sings" Jesse said beaming at the autograph. Rachel furrowed her eyebrows, who was this damn girl!

" Her name is Rachel Barbara Berry and although she hasn't made it to Broadway yet I know she'll get there" Jesse said.

Rachel's eyes began to swell with tears, it was such a roller coaster few days. But if this was the outcome, would she do it all over agian, Of course!

" Oh Jesse.." she said flinging herself on him. " I love you" she said into his shoulder.

"I know," he said stroking her back " I know"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: thanks for all the lovely reviews I Really really appreciate it! I want to give all of you a giant virtual hug! They really do put a smile on my face so review! Please?**

**And ahh I am super excited or Jesse St. James's return on glee!  
><strong>

**and Rachel's gonna be back at school probably next chapter..**

"So is this your idea of epic romance?" Rachel asked, still hugging him.

Jesse pretened to think about it, "Maybe.. I don't know this doesn't really scream epic"

"It does scream sweet and adorable and romantic though," Rachel whispered.

"I just want to make things right" he said. " I know I messed up, and I did some pretty horrific things to you, I just want to let you know it'll never happen again and you have my permission to run me over with a car!'"

Rachel laughed, " I will do that, don't think I wont"

Jesse was about to respond but his phone vibrated, "I need to take this call" he said going outside to the hall. Rachel nodded. Once he had closed the door, Rachel went around the room looking through his things. Photo albums, clothes, song lyrics, old notebooks, some pieces of gum. She found nothing interesting so she grabbed an old yearbook and threw herself on top of his bed. It wa pretty old, she noted. She flipped through it first. They were black and white yearbook pictures, but she saw a face that caught her attention, it was Shelby's, her mom. She blinked rapidly, why did Jesse have a yearbook of her mom?

"I'm back" he sad struggling a little to get his crutches back inside the door.

"What's with the old yearbook with my mom?" Rachel asked showing him it.

His eyes slightly widened " you always were the nosy type , huh Rach" he said "Shelby gave it to me as as a graduation present" Jesse said taking it away from her.

Rachel would have believed him if she wouldn't had known that he was such a talented actor. She let it go for now, she didn't want to ruin the moment, plus she would just look through it again when she had the chance. Different strategies Rachel that's all, she reminded herself.

"Let's watch a movie!" he suggested, looking through his endless cabinets of DVD's. "Does Sleeping Beauty sound good"he asked picking the first movie he grabbed.

"Sure, always can blackmail you with it later" rachel said adjusting herself better on the bed.

Halfway through the movie Rachel noticed Jesse fall asleep. He had curled his body against hers. She carefully unhooked his arm from her shoulder and stood up. Rachel never left things without investigation. She grabbd the old yearbook quickly. She skimmed throght the pages and sure enough it was her mom in high school. Rachel wondered why would he be hiding it, it didn't seem like it had anything looked through the pages more throughly again, and noticed there was writing on he pages. They were little sidenotes made by Shelby, nothing important. Rachel turned to the back the of yearbook, and there a piece of folded paper was neatly tucked in. Rachel glanced up to Jesse making sure he was still asleep. She opened the paper, it was a sort of blueprint, Rachel thought. The edges of the paper were wrinkled slightly so Rachel knew it wasn't that recent. she started to read it, and it was indeed a blueprint. Rachel clenched her jaw, it was a blueprint from last year, Jesse had planned everything. From singing Hello at their first encounter, to wooing her with his charm, it was all planned.

"Rachel?" Jesse asked from his bed, he had just woken up.

"You had everything planned?"

He looked at her, noticing the yearbook in her hand, "What?, you weren't supposed to find out until I was back in LA"

" I'm talking about how you planned down to the last detail how to seduce me last year, what are YOU talking about!" Rachel said in a strange high pitched voice. She neared him, expression fierce and determined. Her expressive eyes blazed with anger and hurt.

"Nothing" Jesse said backpedaling what he had just said, "Nothing at all"

" Jesse St. James, you will tell me what you are hiding!" Rachel said in an eerily calm voice.

He was screwed. He was so, so screwed.


	9. Chapter 10

**A/N: thanks for all the lovely reviews I Really really appreciate it!They really do put a smile on my face so review! Please? **

**If you havent listened to One moment in Time by Whitney Houston, listen to it :)**

Rachel woke up the next morning to the sound of her alarm clock, it was Monday again, the end of spring break, the start of school. She groaned internally, she really didn't want to talk to people at all after what had happened with Jesse. She lazily opened her closet and look for something appropriate to wear, which was a first for her, she always had her outfits planned for school at least a day before. She grabbed white dress she hadn't worn yet and rushed inside the bathroom to change after noticing what time it was, she only had half an hour to get ready! She hurried getting dressed grabbing her phone, which she had almost forgotten. 13 missed calls and 20 new texts, Rachel gawked at the number. Of course, they were all from Jesse, Rachel didn't bother though, if there was one good thing about school, she could distract herself from thinking of that boy.

...

Rachel took a deep breath and smoothed her dress, before entering her last class, glee. The day had gone good so far,no slushies or anything of that matter. She marched through the class door triumphantly, head held up high, like any star would. The casual chatter that had been going on lowered to a hushed whisper. She took a seat next to Brittany who was to busy talking to Santana to notice. Instead, Rachel focused on the clock, as soon as the bell started for class to start she would belt out her suggested songs for nationals and everybody would watch her with moved teary eyed expressions. When Mr. Shuester came out of the backroom, after the bell rung, Rachel jumped up,volunteering to sing what song she felt would make them win Nationals.

"Rachel, before you go ahead and do that, I have excellent news you guys!" Mr. Shuester said pointing to everybody. Rachel sat back down, listening carefuly. " We need everything we can use to win Nationals, and what better than four time national winner, Jesse St. James!"

"What?" Rachel sputtered. Everybody's heads turned toward her. "He's here?" she whispered more quietly.

"Be glad, with your boyfriend here, you have the solo you wanted in the bag." Santana said smiling at her sarcastically.

"Wait, Mr. Shue's son is here?" Brittany asked Santana.

"Yeah Britt, now none of us will get the chance of that solo it's totally unfair" Santana said crossing her arms.

"Guys, please!" Mr. Shue said, "I want you all to give a warm welcome to Jesse St. James"

He walked through the door, in almost the same manner, Rachel had earlier when she first entered. She gaped at him openly and he smirked.

"Pleasure to be here with all of you" he said. He was greeted with a few snickers, eye rolls, scoffs, but mostly silence.

"so rachel you wanted to sing a song for nationals?" Mr. Shuester, said oblivious to the tension between everybody.

"Yes," Rachel said, slowly getting up, eyes never leaving Jesse's.

"Stalker." she whispered angrily as she walked past him to hand Brad, the piano man, the music score to her song.

As she came back towards the center, passing Jesse again he whispered back, "You didn't answer my calls."

She smiled sarcastically, before telling the class, " This song is perfect for Nationals, strong, beautiful, mesmerizing, magical, amazing, many of those qualities which I possess myself may I so add too" she said the class before nodding to Brad to start playing.

_Each day I live _  
><em>I want to be <em>  
><em>A day to give <em>  
><em>The best of me <em>  
><em>I'm only one <em>  
><em>But not alone <em>  
><em>My finest day <em>  
><em>Is yet unknown <em>

_I broke my heart _  
><em>Fought every gain <em>  
><em>To taste the sweet <em>  
><em>I face the pain <em>  
><em>I rise and fall <em>  
><em>Yet through it all <em>  
><em>This much remains <em>

She closed her eyes, envisioning herself on that stage in New York City.

_I want one moment in time _  
><em>When I'm more than I thought I could be <em>  
><em>When all of my dreams are a heartbeat away <em>  
><em>And the answers are all up to me <em>  
><em>Give me one moment in time <em>  
><em>When I'm racing with destiny <em>  
><em>Then in that one moment of time <em>  
><em>I will feel <em>  
><em>I will feel eternity<em>

She opened her eyes, grabbing the microphone tighter.

_I've lived to be _  
><em>The very best <em>  
><em>I want it all <em>  
><em>No time for less <em>  
><em>I've laid the plans <em>  
><em>Now lay the chance <em>  
><em>Here in my hands <em>

_Give me one moment in time _  
><em>When I'm more than I thought I could be <em>  
><em>When all of my dreams are a heartbeat away <em>  
><em>And the answers are all up to me <em>  
><em>Give me one moment in time <em>  
><em>When I'm racing with destiny <em>  
><em>Then in that one moment of time <em>  
><em>I will feel <em>  
><em>I will feel eternity <em>

_You're a winner for a lifetime _  
><em>If you seize that one moment in time <em>  
><em>Make it shine<em>

She heard the glee club start clapping, for her, she smiled .

_Give me one moment in time _  
><em>When I'm more than I thought I could be <em>  
><em>When all of my dreams are a heartbeat away <em>  
><em>And the answers are all up to me <em>  
><em>Give me one moment in time <em>  
><em>When I'm racing with destiny <em>  
><em>Then in that one moment of time <em>  
><em>I will be <em>  
><em>I will be <em>  
><em>I will be free <em>  
><em>I will be <em>  
><em>I will be free<em>

She finished bowing down to the class before waiting for Mr. Shuester to say his feedback.

"WOW! Rachel that was mind blowing, definitely Nationals material, right Jesse?" he said turning to him.

"You've left me speechless, that was just out of this world, and you put so much heart into it, A+ " he said praising her.

"What do you guys think, this song for nationals?" Mr. Shuester said to the rest of glee club.

They mumbled in agreement, smiling at Rachel"Your as talented as you are annoying" Santana said, " But even I gotta admit you rocked it"

"I really felt it, it was just- amazing" Finn said, smiling at her.

"Thanks guys" Rachel said smiling back at Finn. She headed back towards her seat.

"Now, who's gonna audition for the duet after Rachel's solo?" Mr. Shue asked. The whole glee club excluding Rachel stood up."Auditions are tomorrow, there is no time today, bring your music with you" he continued, dismissing the class.

Rachel started to scurry out the door.

"Rachel!" she heard a voice say, it was Jesse. She ignored him walking towards the exit.

"Rachel, wait! Stop acting so immature!"

That got her to stop in her tracks, he almost collided with her, she stopped abruptly and turned around.

"What?" she said harshly, her eyes not leaving the ground.

"Are you mad? " he asked.

She snapped her eyes towards his, " AM I MAD? OF COURSE IM NOT" she said screaming at him. He backed away a little. "IT"S NOT LIKE YOU WERE LYING TO ME THIS WHOLE TIME. ITS NOT LIKE YOU CAME BACK FOR ME! ITS NOT LIKE I FEEL LIKE AN IDIOT FOR LOVING YOU!"

"I- wait you love me?" he said..

Rachel closed her eyes and opened them. Fool! You just blew your cover, he knows, he knows now, she thought.

"Perhaps, I suggest you leave now before I get the police on you for stalking me, first my house and now glee club?" she said choosing her words carefully, trying to get of topic.

"YOu wouldn't do that" he said mumbling.

"Yes I would" she said starting to walk towards the exit again, " Im an underage high school student and you're of legal age"

"Do you want me to get on my knees or forgiveness Rachel, I will"He got on his knees, she walked past him, the exit door now insight.

"Who are you going to proms with?" he said quickly getting on his feet, noticing the prom posters on the walls.

"None of your business" she snapped opening the exit door, and entering the car where her dads were already waiting in.


	10. Chapter 11

**A/N: AHH! I havent updated in a really long time! With studying for finals and stuff I just havent had the time its been a busy last few weeks like I WENT TO A GLEE LIVE CONCERT...it was awesome! Schools almost out so ill have much more time to update! So review please!**

The Glee club was progressing to Nationals level slowly but surely, Rachel thought. Kurt and Tina had won the duet with their outstanding rendition of The Winner Takes It All by ABBA. Jesse had been helping out glee club condition for Nationals for about a week now, and she had to admit Glee Club was getting better. Rachel had decided on a new strategy on dealing with Jesse, she was just going to ignore him. The first few days it seemed to work, but now as practice was getting more intense, it became harder and harder.

"Redo that dance move Finn! You did it horribly! Everybody from the beginning!" Jesse said through a megaphone, everybody groaning in protest.

Rachel bit her lip to keep herself from protesting, and went into her place in original formation, but her classmates had a different thing in mind.

"No!" Quinn said, "we've been going this same dance for the past 2 hours, I think we should change choreography, because frankly I think we won't have it down, its confusing and too complex!'

"Yeah Quinn's right we haven't even practiced singing yet" Tina added timidly.

Jesse smiled before grabbing his megaphone again "If you want to win Nationals this is the only way you'll win! Practice until you feel like you will die! That and a new wardrobe, those leggings look horrible girls!' he added before starting the music up.

Santana glared at him with a look that could kill, but before she could explode, Brittany dragged her away to their spots in the dancing routine.

"Don't you think, this is a little harsh?" Mr. Shuester asked as everybody began to start the dance again.

"Absolutely not." Jesse replied, "this is nothing compared to our practices at Carmel"

Mr. Shuester nodded and looked back towards New Directions, and hen it happened, they finally finished the dance routine perfectly.

""That was decent." Jesse said to them. They all nodded eagerly, even Rachel, they just wanted to stop and do something else already. "Now do it again!" Jesse said finally.

"That's it!" Santana screamed trying to launch herself a him " Do you know where I'm from! I'm from Lima Heights adjacent and bad things happen to people that get on my bad side!" Mike and Brittany struggled to get her back. "NO ME GUSTA!"she said lastly before growling at him.

"I think we should start on the singing" Mr. Shue said, nodding towards the glee club, the all nodded in agreement.

Rachel did her solo first and only had to practice once, the Glee club scoffed as they heard Jesse applaud and complement her with no negative remarks. Kurt and Tina were next, and things went quite a bit differently for hem.

"It was nice, but not nationals material, you need to work on managing your breaths while you sing, it sounds like your gasping for air like a fish every time a line ends" Jesse said nonchalantly.

Kurt nodded giving him a tight smile, but his eyes looked him silently judging and strangling him. Tina frowned, and turned to glance back up at Kurt who still held his head up in dignity.

"That's it for today guys!" Mr. Shue said, he felt like if practice continued any longer Jesse would end up dead on the floor, killed by a joint effort of Kurt and Santana.

Everybody pretty much almost ran out the door, but Jesse caught Rachel at the doorway. It seemed to be an ongoing thing, Rachel thought.

"Why haven't we been talking" he said, looming over her dangerously close.

"Jesse move please" she said quietly, never giving him eye contact.

"No" he said strongly holding her back " Rachel I'm leaving in a week." he said forcing her to have eye contact with him.

"What?" Rachel said alarmed "You can't leave, what about New Directions, and Nationals, We aren't ready!" she said in a hurry pushing him back to the inside of the choir room.

"Not my choice Rach" he said holding her chin, "My vacation is over and I've already missed some days of school, and I lied and told my drama coach an excuse that I have a highly contagious disease for the upcoming spring musical, I have to go back to UCLA"

Rachel nodded her head and pushed his hand away from her cheek, "I understand" she said sincerely. She hadn't really counted on Jesse leaving, she had forgotten that part.

"Can we just be friends again? This week?" he asked sitting next the her 'I promise i won't find creepy ways to stalk you"

"People like us need to stick together right?" she said looking straight ahead.

"Yeah" he said grabbing her hand, she looked down at it but didn't try to move it from there.

"Your prom's coming up' he said, nudging her slightly.

"Yeah" she said chuckling and nodding her head, "I'm not going"

'What?, You can't not go to prom Rachel, besides isn't it Hollywood themed or something?" he asked pointing to the colorful prom poster at the far end of the choir room.

Rachel shuffle awkwardly in her seat " I don't know, nobody has asked me" she saidly weakly. It was such a lame excuse, she thought to herself.

"Then I ask you" he said confidently, giving her one of his trademark smirks,

"That's not a good idea" she whispered, shaking her head.

"As friends, it'll be like a going away party" he said.

She looked up to him warily. "Fine" she answered. "But your taking me out to dinner afterwards" she added, looking up towards the ceiling.


	11. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Review please!**

"I can't believe I agreed to this!" Rachel said as she started walking down the stairs of her house to the living room.

Her dads were ready flashing pictures of her in every single angle possible.

Jesse smirked her and held his hand out. "You just can't resist my devilishly handsome face" he replied tucking her arm under his.

"You look wonderful" he said twirling her around.

She was wearing a pale pink chiffon evening gown. "Lets get this over with!" she sighed waving her overzealous parents goodbye.

"Have fun at prom honey!"her daddy Hiram said.

"and if he tries anything, I put some pepper spray in your clutch!"her dad Leroy added, giving Jesse a hard pat on the back.

Jesse had ordered them a black limo to arrive to school in, he called it practice for future when limos would be an everyday thing to them.

"I never went to my prom" Jesse mused.

"What Carmel's own prince didn't attend ?" she snorted raising an eyebrow.

"I was practicing for Nationals," he said. An awkward silence soon filled the back Nationals brought back all other memories, like baby chickens on Rachels head.

"Are you excited to go back to UCLA?" Rachel asked

"Yes and no" he said giving her a half smile, " But for now let's just forget everything! It's just you and me going to your prom acting like complete snobs having the time of our lives!"

Rachel giggled in response. The limo slowed down to a halt and they both peered out the window. Principal Figgins had gotten someone to finally clean the increasing garbage in the parking lot. The Prom Committee really outdid themselves this year, Rachel thought. Lights, in various colors were all focused on the gym, a red carpet was put as the entrance to the party. Inside, Rachel was pleasantly surprised. Balloons covered the entire ceiling so that the top was not visible. The atmosphere was fun and entertaining , everybody was out dancing, nobody even noticed Rachel and Jesse arrive. From a distance, Rachel could see a distracted Finn dancing with a bored Quinn. She could see Lauren Zizes pushing away a girl that winked at Puck. She saw Tina and Mike laughing and dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Santana ad Brittany were discussing something quietly by the punch table, as Santana's date Dave Karofsky, nervously stood by. Rachel could also see Kurt, Sam, Blaine, and Mercedes talking by the food table.

"Looks nice"Jesse whispered in Rachel's ear.

"Yea" she replied, leaning back on him a little. Tina ad Mike noticed them there and they waved at her.

"Come on let's dance!" Jesse said grabbing Rachel into the dancefloor. " I love this song he said" pointing to Blaine who was currently singing a song on stage.

"Okay!" she said agreeing, grabbing his hand and forcing him deeper in the crowd.

Rachel laughed, after Blaine's fun, catchy song passed a slower song came on.

"We don't have to dance this song" Jesse said to her, when he noticed her stiffen.

"No!" she said plastering a smile on and wrapping her hands around his neck "I want to forget everything else!"

He grabbed her waist as the song continued. She sighed tiredly.

"What's up?" he asked.

"The sky" she said avoiding the question. "I'm going to miss you." she said finally after a moment of dancing.

"I'll miss you too" he said leaning closer to her. Rachel's heart skipped a beat.

She pressed her head against his chest, " I meant it", she whispered.

"What?" he asked looking down at her.

"I love you" she said looking into his eyes. She reached up and quickly laced a quick peck on his lips. He stood there in shock. Recovering quickly, he kissed her back, Rachel returned this kiss hungrily.

"Keep it PG" Rachel heard a voice say. Finn. She was going to tell him a quick retort, but Jesse won her to the punch.

"Dude, back off" Jesse said , still holding on to Rachel's hand.

"I can't if I see you all over her!" Finn said defending himself.

Jesse ignored him dragging Rachel int the crowd, "I don't want your night to be ruined"

"It wont!" Rachel said , dancing more energetically to the new catchy song.

"But I do need to go to the bathroom!" She said leading him out of the crowd and into one of the seats of an empty table

Rachel got to the bathroom, opening her clutch, she reapplied some of her makeup. The door opened again and soon someone came up to the mirror next to her and started reapplying makeup. Rachel didn't want to be rude, so she looked at the person from the corner of her eye. Quinn Fabray. Rachel noticed Quinn apply her makeup with trembling hands, it looked like the girl was on the edge of a nervous breakdown.

"Are you okay?" Rahel said, grabbing her shoulder.

Quinn stopped applying the make up and looked directly at her.

"N-No" she said bluntly, closing her eyes and looking at herself in the mirror.

Rachel nodded once and was about to leave, but Quinn said something again.

"Finn doesn't love me." She said still staring straight ahead into the mirror."He never really has, I never loved him either"

Rachel shuffled her feet awkwardly, "Don't say that Quinn, your a um incredibly strong person" she said finally looking for something to describe the blonde in front of her,

"You are lucky Rachel" she said finally looking at her, " As much as i despise Jesse St. James he loves you"

"I thought," Quinn said with an empty smile, " winning this, would get me everything I wanted, I could be that model child again, queen of the school"

Rachel nodded her head.

"Is it bad to miss Beth?" Quinn said in a hoarse voice, after Rachel said nothing.

"I mean I know I gave her up, but sometimes I wonder how my life would be, If I had just listened to Puck" she said leaning against a bathroom wall, tears falling freely.

"Maybe" Rachel said gently, "Maybe, you should talk to him about it" Rachel said. Rachel didn't know what caused Quinn to open up to her, but she pushed that feeling aside, Quinn was a fellow glee member.

'Listen to me Berry," Quinn said wiping a tear off her face, " Don't let that St. James guy, get away" Rachel tried to act unfazed,

"Don't" Quinn hesitated and slid to floor against the bathroom wall " Don't let pride get to you, don't let him slip away because of your dignity, don't end up like me"

Rachel sat next to her, "I promise you, I won't let him get away" she said, Quinn smiled through her puffy red eyes.

"If you promise me, to take your own advice" Rachel said standing up and reaching out for Quinn's hand. Quinn eyed it before grabbing it and hoisting herslef up.

"I promise" she said quietly, looking back at her reflection in the mirror.

A group of girls walked in, talking and laughing they all stopped suddenly, when they noticed Quinn Fabray, the queen bee of the school there.

Quinn glanced at them before shifting her gaze at Rachel "Don't you dare tell a soul, about what we have discussed Rachel Berry" she said changing her mask from broken girl to head cheerleader in a second. Rachel had to give it to her, the girl was an incredible actress. Quinn smirked, and looked towards the girls and confidently walked out of the bathroom. Rachel pretended to put some makeup on before heading back into the party. Jesse was still at the table she had laced him, only this time he was texting.

"I'm back!" she said plopping down to a seat next to him.

"What took you so long?" he asked, putting away his phone.

"I made amends with someone" she said laughing lightly.

"In the bathroom?"he asked staring at her incredulously.

"Yes, you fool!" she said, still in a good mood, "dance with me!" she grabbed his hand and dragged him back inside the crowd.

After dancing nonstop for a couple of hours, they sat down at a table visibly exhausted.

"Let's leave' Rachel said after she came back with a drink.

"They haven't even crowned the prom king and queen yet"he said motioning towards the front.

"I don't care who wins"'Rachel said, "i want to go to dinner now"

"Is anything even open now?" Jesse said lookingat the time on his watch.

"Yes IHOP is " Rachel informed him, forcing him to stand up, "Let's go!"

"You're so energetic" he chuckled taking her hand in his.

"You love it!" she said leaning into him.

"That I do, Miss Rachel Berry" he replied opening the car door for her "That I do"


	12. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys! So i know ive been gone for the longest time! My computer got some weird virus that wouldn't let me open up the internet browser and today I finally found out how to system reset everything! I lost some files but its okay, whatever! **

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews from last chapter and I hope you enjoy and review this one!  
><strong>

Rachel and Jesse stumbled inside of the front door of the IHOP. They were tired and their feet felt like they would give out any second.

"I'm not even hungry" Jesse said looking at the menu.

"Too bad!" Rachel said cheerfully, " You are going to eat stuff anyway!"

The waitress neared them with a wary look on her face.

"What would you like to order" she asked.

"I want strawberry pancakes please" Rachel said handing her back the menu, "  
>he does to too" she added pointing to Jesse.<p>

"To drink?" the waitress asked.

"We want orange juice" she said not letting Jesse speak up. The waitress nodded, and left.

"pancakes? This late?" he hissed

"yes, this is the international house of pancakes after all"

"You are amazing, you know that?" Jesse said staring at her in awe.

She laughed and reached for his hand, "You are spectacular also"

They both laughed this time, talking about the most random things, both avoiding the bigger subject. Jesse was leaving for Los Angeles in three days.

Rachel, never the one to leave things last minute, finally brought it up. "Whatever will I do without you Mr. St James" Rachel said lightly.

"Chase me down to LA" Jesse said in Rachel's same light tone.

":You know can't do that" she said, just on time for the food to arrive.

"I had to try!" he said starting to dig in, into his food.

"Thought you weren't hungry?" rachel said smugly

"Changed my mid" he said simply, " Guess Quinn Fabray didn't win prom queen" he added pointing to the girl who was sitting at the far edge corner in a table by herself.

Rachel looked towards her a worried expression on her face. Just as she was again to get up to invite her over to her table, a couple of glee club members walked into IHOP.

"Rachel!" Mercedes said running up to her, giving her a hug. Rachel was shocked, Mercedes was never the kindest to her.

"Hey?" Rachel said confused, hugging her back.

"Jesse!' Mercedes said energetically ,hugging him and ruffling his hair. Jesse sat there with a blank look, and slowly put his hair back in place.

"Why so happy?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know!" Mercedes "Me and the guys are just carrying the happy energy from prom!"

"Who won prom king and queen?" Jesse asked.

"Lauren and Puck"Mercedes said pointing towards them, who were walking towards Rachel and Jesse.

Rachel whipped her head back to where Quinn was at, who was staring blankly out through a window.

"IHOP is the only place open!" Lauren said, explaining towards Rachel.

"Who knew it was open twenty four hours a day!" Puck added in amazement, still wearing his prom king crown.

"Care to join us?" Jesse said gesturing to their table.

"Love too" Kurt said coming from behind Mercedes.

"Where's Blaine?" Rachel asked, noticing the absence of his boyfriend.

"Had to drive back to Dalton." Kurt said, pulling a chair next to them.

Rachel looked back to Quinn once more. She hadn't moved, except this time her gaze was directed straight at her glass of water.

"So you guys ready for nationals?" Jesse asked, taking advantage at their sudden love for him and Rachel.

"Obviously!" Kurt responded, "all that torture you've been putting us through St. James has to be worth something" They all laughed in agreement.

Jesse draped his hand over Rachel's shoulder, " You'll all be kissing my feet when you win Nationals!"

They laughed loudly, causing a few glares from the waitresses.

Rachel leaned against Jesse, and he tightened his grip firmer around her shoulders.

"But no, seriously, St. James, if we don't win , me and Santana will strangle you!' Kurt said in a serious voice.

Rachel listened to their small talk halfheartedly. She kept on glancing towards Quinn, whose blank eyes were scaring her more than her angry got up from the tale. Compelled to make the girl, who had tortured for so much time happy. She couldn't help it, it was in her blood to make other people happy.

"Where are you going?" Jesse asked, stopping in the middle of his talk with Kurt about new wardrobes for Nationals.

"I-I'm going to go see what's with Quinn' she whispered in his ear. Jesse nodded,, he understood, she would want to talk to Quinn by herself, no other glee club members around.

"Where you off to Berry?" Puck asked, taking a bite out of her pancakes.

"She's going to the bathroom" Jesse said, lying extremely conincingly.

Rachel approached Quinn's table uncertainly, half of her wanted to run back to Jesse and pretend she didn't even care.

"Quinn." she said pulling a chair out from her table, "hi."

Quinn looked up towards her slowly, her face still void of any emotion.

"I lost" Quinn said softly.

"I heard," Rachel said, "Quinn, that's so not the -"

"Stop!" Quinn said loudly, "don't you get it? Your perfect little Ms. Rachel Berry! You get any guy you want, you have crazy amazing talent, you have a boyfriend who loves you, you have two loving parents, and me? I have nothing !Nobody loves me! My sister hates me ever since the baby, my parents got a divorce, my dad never wants to talk to me again, and my mom is still weird around me!" She stopped to take a breath.

"My boyfriend doesn't love me" she said a broken voice, " And the only guy I ever cared about has moved on, so you can see Rachel, I LOST!"

"They heard you" Rachel said quietly, glancing towards, the table where the rest of the glee club was at. They were silent, clear expressions of shock written across their faces.

"I don't care!" Quinn said getting up from the table, " I honestly DO NOT CARE!" and with that, Quinn Faray left, the restaurant.

Rachel returned to the table, everybody still silent from Quinn's meltdown.

"Explain. " Mercedes said after a while.

" You heard all the conversation, i don't think I need to elaborate" Rachel said, taking a drink from her orange juice.

"We're gonna head out" Jesse said to the group, saving Rachel from further interrogation.

"Us too, it's late" Puck said, narrowing his eyes at Rachel.

"What?" Mercedes said, "We haven't even ordered!"

"Yeah Puckerman, we're here to celebrate!" Lauren said.

"Fine, stay, I'm leaving though" Puck said grabbing his jacket.

Rachel and Jesse were already getting ready to get inside the car when uck caught up to them.

"Did she say something about me?" Puck asked, as Rachel was abut to enter the car.

"Yes" Rachel said simply, and before she could say anything else, Puck had already raced inside his car, speeding away.

Rachel chuckled closing the door.

"Playing matchmaker, Rachel?" Jesse asked.

She smiled sheepishly at him, her hands up in mock surrender.

"The turn at my house was that way!" Rachel said pointing towards the turn through the window.

"I'm taking you somewhere else before I return you Rach" Jesse said.

"Ever the romantic, Mr. St. James!"

Jesse scoffed, "Me? please! I prefer a good drama to that anyday!'

"Sure! So where you taking me?" Rachel said peering out the window.

"You'll find out soon enough!"


	13. Chapter 14

**A/N : And I finally update! Yay! I hope you like and review! I appreciate that much!**

"What do you have in store Mr. St. James" Rachel smiled against Jesse's chest, "I do have a curfew, you know" she said reminding him. She knew he wouldn't forget but she liked teasing him.

"What do you feel like of a screening of West Side Story, courtesy of my aunt's backyard?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

Jesse held her hand to lead her to his aunt's backyard. He had put a movie projector facing the wall of the house. The wall acted as a fabulous screen, Rachel though.

"This is so amazing!"Rachel squealed running into his backyard. "You brought the couch outside?"

"My aunt isn't home at the moment, and its just more comfortable" he explained.

"This is one my favorite movies" Rachel said making herself comfortable on the couch.

"I know" Jesse said taking a seat next to her. Rachel smiled, it was these little things that really touched Rachel, he knew everything about her. She liked to be pampered, and he was doing a fine job at it.

Watching musicals with Jesse always were an entertaining thing. They both knew the lines to the movie inside and out, and repeated their favorite lines along with the movie. The singing was something completely different though, Jesse was surprised their neighbors hadn't called the cops on the them. They did have loud voices, and two people belting out songs at midnight wasn't exactly pleasant. Jesse always thought his voice was an honor to hear at all times of the day, but others apparently felt different, their loss.

"Oh my gosh!" Rachel said suddenly, a little while after the movie finished.

"What?" he asked.

"My curfew! I was supposed to be home 30 minutes ago!" she said sprinting towards the front door.

"Rachel, its okay, I'll call your dad's and explain-"

"You can't do that!" Rachel hissed. "You are going to drop me off at Quinn Fabray's house!"

"What?" Jesse said caught completely off guard.

"Isn't my plan just brilliant!" Rachel said happily, the plan formulating in her head quickly. "Just drop me off there I'll explain to Quinn about that pesky curfew, and she can cover for me!"

"I'm not even going to ask" Jesse mumbled grabbing the keys, " Let's go Rach"

Quinn Fabray's house was about ten minutes from hers, Rachel thought. She would go to Quinn's house and from there telephone her parents hat she was a the Fabray household. Her parents understood the strange love/hate relationship she had with Quinn. They would assume, she would be consuling Quinn about Puck, Rachel thought. Therefore her parents would not pester her about those 30 minutes she would have been late.

"Rachel, I dont think your parents will be mad at you if I drop you off right now, its prom"Jesse said touching her cheek affectionately , once they were at the stop light.

"Everything is about rules in my household Jesse" Rachel explained, "Being on time is essential to a successful life" she said seriously.

"Whatever you say, Rach"

"It's that house!" Rachel said pointing, towards a white and lavender painted house.

"You sure about this" Jesse asked one last time before letting her leave, "Puckerman is still here" he noted, pointing to Puck's car that was in the driveway.

"Puck is probably getting interrogated by her mother, and of course I'm sure Jessie ,I'm positive!" she responded knowingly.

"Okay," he finally accepted, " I'm still taking you home after Nationals practice right?" he asked.

"Of course! Got to make the best out of these days" she said brightly.

"Love you Rach" He said leaning in to give her a quick peck.

"Me too" she said smiling against his lips.

She closed the door and blew Jessie a kiss goodbye before heading towards the door of the house. The door was slightly opened. Odd, she thought. SHe walked in anway, but stopped suddenly when she heard voices deep in argument coming from the kitchen. Rachel stopped in her tracks, hiding inside the closet that was next to the doorway, nosiness was in her nature, even she had to admit that. Rachel could only distinguish two people talking, one voice obviously feminine was Quinn. The deeper voice was speaking quickly, but rachel could recognize that voice anywhere, it was Noah's. Rachel's eyes bulged, but she opened her ears wide, she needed to hear what they were saying.

_"You ignored me! Don't you remember Fabray! You were stuck up an all that head cheerleader crap!"_

_"Well you obviously were still sleeping around with all those sluts!"_

_"Because you flat out ignored me like a coward!"_

_"YOU said you LOVED Lauren!_

_"You dated Evans and my boy Finn!"_

_""You were sleeping with Santana!"_

_" She doesn't even like me!"_

_"You helped lauren find out about my middle school life, you embarrassed me in front of everybody"_

Rachel leaned a little more forward, to hear better, this argument was getting heated fast.

"_Well maybe that would stifle a reaction out of you since everything else wouldn't!"_

_"I love you"_

It was silent for a little bit after that, and Rachel considered finding out what happened to them and blowing her cover. She peeked out of a slight crack of the door she had left open, she had to make sure they wouldn't kill themselves. They were both sitting down at the Fabray kitchen table across from each other, engaged in a staredown.

_"I love you too"_ Puck responded slowly. But it seemed like if he had just strangled her or something, Rachel thought. Quinn had the strangest reaction to it all. Quinn got up from her chair and slapped him across the face, before falling into his lap and sobbing. It's quite comical, Rachel mused seeing the couple reaction, they were whispering things into each others ears but it was to low for Rachel to hear. Puck was rubbing her back, comforting her as she held onto him for dear life. Rachel fell back into the shadows of the closet, remembering why she was in Quinn's house in the first time. She checked her phone to see what time it was, she officially was one hour past curfew. Rachel felt selfish, but she wish Quinn and Puck would hurry up with their meltdowns, so she could talk to Quinn.

_"I ignored you because, I didn't want to remember what had happened in the past"_

Rachel rolled her eyes and say down on the closet floor, she was happy for Quinn, but she knew that this would take a while. Rachel thought on whether to leave Quinn's house now, she had a feeling this would take a very long time. But then what would her parents say? Rachel's parents would kill her if she came home with no proper explanation. She sighed openly, but then quickly clasped her mouth.

"Did you hear that?" Quinn asked walking out towards the living room.

"Have any ghosts, Fabray?" Puck said smirking.

"I think it came from the closet" Quinn said heading towards the closet Rachel was inside. Its the end of me, Rachel thought. She was dead, she was so dead.

The light slightly disoriented Rachel once Quinn opened the door.

"What the hell Rachel!" Quinn screamed, jumping back.

"Berry, what the fuck are you doing!" Puck said, letting go of the bat he had in his hand.

"I can explain!" Rachel said, "Just calm down I can explain!" she said laughing uneasily.

"Explain. Now." Quinn said, her jaw clenched.

"You got five seconds to start talking Berry" Puck said leading her out of the closet, "How much did you hear?"

"How long were you in my closet?" Quinn asked.

"Are you like obsessed with Quinn or something?"Puck half joked.

Rachel sighed again, she wasn't getting out of hear anytime soon.


End file.
